New Love
by twilight4everandever
Summary: Renesmee dumps Jacob because she falls for a human named Ivan. At least she thinks he is but he really is a vampire. Will she stay with Ivan or go back to Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not take credit for the characters from Twilight and the other characters are ideas from friends.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Renesmee POV

"Sorry Jacob," I stated, "I can't lead you on anymore. We are over." I had fallen for this human at school or at least I think he is human. His name is Ivan. He is from Italy. He is perfect in everyway and I couldn't go on pretending I still loved Jacob. Jacob finally said something after what seemed like an hour. I understand if he is a little upset because I'm breaking up with him. Today of all days but I hope he doesn't take it to hard.

"I thought you said you were in love with me," he replied clearly upset, "and to top it off you decide to break-up with me on Valentine's Day!"

"Sorry about that but I just can't live with this plus I've fallen for someone else," I said. I didn't want to hurt Jacob, but when Alice saw him proposing to me I just knew I had to end it.

Ivan had those big, brown eyes just like my mom had when she was human. He has the same short, brown hair as my best friend. I haven't told him that I love him, but my dad heard him thinking how much he loved me. I always knew there was some reason why he didn't get along with Jacob. I can't stand the look on Jacob's face when I told him I fell for Ivan. My phone started to vibrate. I took it out and saw it was my mom.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked.

"How could you break-up with Jacob?" she yelled.

"Well, because I just don't love him, I replied to her question while walking away from a very shocked Jacob.

"Why would you do a crazy thing like that you love each other or at least I thought you did," she stated.

"I broke up with him because I fell for Ivan and I didn't think it was fair to him," I replied.

"Ok, can we talk about this some more when you get home?" she asked.

"Sure, see you then," I answered. I hung up and went to see, my best friend in the whole world, Jennifer. She needed help with her history project. She knew all about my power but didn't know what I was which is good for her. It would be horrible if she ever found out because she might not be as lucky as my mom. My mom was lucky to have lived when she found out my dad was a vampire. After helping Jen for an hour I went home to find a very angry dad and a not so pleased mom waiting for me. Oh great, this better not be about me breaking up with Jacob besides my dad never really liked him. I understand why mom is upset Jacob is like family to her. Well I better face the music sometime.

"Hey mom, hey dad," I said.

"We need to have a talk missy," my dad replied.

"Ok, what do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"First, why did you break-up with Jacob and second I thought you and Ivan were just friends?" he asked.

"Well, I broke up with Jacob because I fell in love with Ivan. We are just friends but I haven't told him how I feel," I replied.

"You know Jacob imprinted on you right," my mom asked.

"No I don't even know what that is," I replied.

"It means you are soul mates. You will go back to him to make a long story short," she said.

"Oh, we will see but for now I don't love him enough to date him," I replied.

"Ok, but just remember what we said," they said.

"Fine, can I go now," I asked.

"Sure," they replied.

I sat in my room listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift, my favorite song in the whole world. My phone beeped from a text message. I saw that Ivan sent it. It said "I luv you do u luv me?" I quickly replied back "I luv u 2."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Please tell me if the story is horrible, if you find corrections or if you like it and want me to continue.**

**silicly volterra helped me write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I do not own Twilight characters and almost all other characters were made up by my friends.**

* * *

Ivan Pov

I saw Renesmee and Jacob talking about something important and since I am I vampire I heard every word of it. I heard her say she was sorry about dumping him on Valentine's Day but that she couldn't go on pretending that she loved him. She said something about falling for someone at school and when he asked who it was I was surprised by her answer. She said she had fallen for me. Could it be true or am I just imagining things. She doesn't know I am a vampire because of my powers. I can make people believe that I am human. Actually I can make them think anything I want them to think. If I wanted them to think I was dead they would. The only person that my power doesn't work on is Bella, Renesmee's mother, and my dad warned me it wouldn't work before I came to Forks. I guess you are wondering who my father is and how he knows so much about Bella and her family. Well my father is Aro, the most important vampire in the vampire world, and when he met Bella his powers didn't work on her either. She is a mind shield, which means she can block all powers that involve the mind. Since my power doesn't work on her she knows what I am and told the rest of her family except Renesmee. I was in so much shock that I missed my dad's call. After I got control of myself I called my dad back. Later that night I texted her saying "I luv you do u luv me." She replied very quickly "I luv u 2."

* * *

**If you like the story and want more please tell me. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know. I know this is short but he didn't really do anything.**


End file.
